The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package characterized by high operational speed, low power consumption, reduced thickness, and low manufacturing cost.
In order to maintain low power consumption and to increase an operation speed of a semiconductor device, two or more channels are used. That is, there is an increasing number of semiconductor devices configured such that a controller and a memory device communicate with each other through two or more channels. However, when two or more channels are used, the cost of a substrate increases due to a complicated routing, and there is a tendency for a semiconductor device to increase in thickness as a whole. Accordingly, this problem needs to be solved.